unit20_assignmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Job activities
= Job activities: = support users Supporting the users on the network is probably one of the most common occurrences in the job of an IT technician as users will always run into problems. Newer employees are more likely to run into trouble with the software or have trouble with finding the correct files so more effort should be put into helping them understand how everything works and where everything is. Another common problem employees may face is having trouble with or forgetting their password so it would need to be changed so they can continue working. System maintenance Another thing That a system manager will be doing is system maintenance, this could include jobs such as repairing physical or software problems, This is an important task as it’s necessary to make sure all machines are running well. In the case of physical damage replacement parts may need to be bought for the one that is broken, if the problem is common such as a hard drive or a broken ram stick it may be helpful to have spare parts lying around so if there was a break it could quickly and easily be fixed on the spot. Software problems could be things like viruses, malware or data corruption, these will generally take longer to fix and will require scans or going back to a backup point that should be set before hand. Managing users Users will also need to have permissions granted so they can access only the areas that they are supposed to have access to. This is an important job as certain members of staff won't need access to as much stuff as say an IT technician. To do this User groups will need to be made and Then the user accounts need to be classified under a specific group with the permissions they need monitoring of usage Every device connected to the network will be monitored an it is in the job of an IT technician to make sure none of the devices on the network are being misused such as people installing software onto machines or visiting websites that they shouldn't be. If it is detected that somebody is doing something they aren't supposed to it should be brought to their attention and mentioned to their supervisor. fault-finding Faults are a common thing when it comes to IT, it always seems like there is something going wrong however not all faults are a massive issue and can be resolved quickly as an It technician you will need to find faults and get them fixed. A lot of faults are found through other colleagues as they may often have issues and if it is due to a fault it can be promptly fixed. backup and restore procedures A an It support technician your job may also include setting up the company backups ora tlesast maintaining the backups they already have running. This is an important task as any data that is lost is directly money lost for the business. Data will need to be backed up regularly to reduce the amount of man hours lost in the case of a problem. A method that can be sued for backups is RAID 10 aka RAID 1 + 0 which combines RAID 1 and 0 to mirror drives and have a large storage space across multiple drives. security procedures: As an IT support technician it is also your job to make sure all security procedures are up to date and working as intended. * antivirus scans Antivirus scans will need to be run regularly to make sure that nothing on the network is ever compromised. An IT technician will need to configure the antivirus telling it where to scan and sometimes what to scan for. * firewall configuration Another thing IT support technicians will be tasked with is configuring the firewall. This is another important procedure that needs to be done regularly to ensure that no malicious content enters the network. Configuring a firewall can also be used to whitelist specific connections into the network without problems. * access control Access control is another procedure for an IT technician that involves configuring who has access to what this can be done by giving individual people access to their own drives or creating a network drive that specific groups can share. All in all this is just deciding who can access which specific files. * configuring security policies Security policies are basically another way of ensuring security of accounts on your network. One policy that can be setup is the password policy this policy details how many passwords are remembered, the minimum and maximum age of passwords, The passwords length and the complexity requirements of a password. Other policies would include the account lockout policy which details the lockout duration and the threshold of unsuccessful login attempts. And software restriction policies which restrict certain accounts from using specific software. * managing security patches and updates + management of software Managing security patches and updates is an important job for an IT technician as keeping a networks security up to date is one of the most important things. As new security patches are deployed each machine must be updated to ensure nothing can compromise the machine. * centralised software rollout and updates Centralised software is software that been stored in one single place (often a cloud server). Other computers can connect to the server to use the software and its functions without having to necessarily own the license to it. Instead of having to buy a license on every computer they can instead connect to the server and use the software from there. This is a good thing because computers will always have access to it as long as there's an internet connection and when it comes to updating the software you will; only have to do one update from where it located. Drive management * Imaging imaging drives is similar to creating a backup of your data except instead of cloning the contents to another drive which would work exactly the same as the original you are creating a disk image. A disk image can then be used with imaging software to unpack the image onto another drive. The benefit of using imaging is the same drive can store multiple disk images whilst cloning you can only have one backup.- * Drive mapping Drive mapping is simply a means to connect a local drive with an allocated partition to another computer and treat it as a local hard drive. This process is often found in places like businesses and schools where people will have individual accounts and will be logging in on multiple computers. As an It support technician it is your job to manage disk mapping and ensure each account has the appropriate amount of space for their jobs * network management In network management the main focus is on protocol and IP management. IP addresses need to be managed to make sure that data is being sent to the correct IP and that the IP addresses are also responding. This management needs to be done to make sure there is no packet loss as that would cause a loss of data. Call outs and walk in requests Another task you will be expected to do is Call outs these will involve going out to other parts of the company to deal with colleagues IT problems firsthand. During call out requests you will face many different problems as some people may just not understand the hardware/software so you should help them to understand. In the case of an actual fault with the hardware/software you will be expected to find and fix the problem. Walk in requests are mostly informal request where a member of staff will come directly to a technician with a problem e.g. they can't login to emails on their phone. These requests will need to be manually entered into the ticketing software as to make sure it doesn't take president over more important issues.